Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/No Personal Attacks
This RfC was closed on 16:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ }. Final resolution of accepting the new Wikitroid:No Personal Attacks page as official policy. Please do not modifiy it. ---- No Personal Attacks Officially proposing this. Stuff like an NPA is pretty basic and it honestly lowers my opinion of this wiki knowing that it doesn't have something as essential as this. Mr. Anon 01:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Question:' Should Wikitroid's own policy on disallowance of personal attacks be created? *'Possible Postitions:' Agree (if you would like to implement Wikitroid's own NPA guideline), Neutral (if you are not sure), or Disagree (if you disagree that Wikitroid should have its own NPA policy and instead continue to use the Wikipedia one). *'Default (no consensus):' Wikitroid will continue to enforce the Wikipedia NPA policy. Discussion *'Agree' Just corrected the formatting, but I agree with this. It's time we pull the plug on using Wikipedia's policies. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 02:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' I'd agree, but not quite as is. It doesn't seem to say what should happen if an administrator does it, since apparently that is a major problem on this wiki. >_< The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment' It should be generally clear that administrators attempting to go around the rules constitutes as an abuse of power and is to be dealt with by Wikia staff. Mr. Anon 17:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::*'Comment' Should be, but clearly wasn't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, this has gone unopposed for a while now. Time for things to stop taking so long here. Motion for immediate passage. Mr. Anon 18:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' You never responded to my comment. Because clearly, personal attacks among admins is an issue here. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) **I know, it's definitely an issue but since you are the only admin around here, there won't be much of a problem, but I'm pretty sure general wikia policy already covers that admins are subject to their wiki rules. If you are still concerned, I'll propose a separate policy that discusses administrator rights. Mr. Anon 20:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::*At the risk of a major war here, I would like the NPA policy to be immediately passed, but MG, those admins who violated WP's NPA are now gone, and the only other one (me) is trying his hardest to not do it anymore. I will do a rewrite of the policy to put it on our own words, and ease your mind about it, MG. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 20:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' I'm going to make one last point. If it wasn't clear to prior admins, then why would it be any more clear to future admins. History tends to repeat itself, so I would like it made clear on every policy we have that admins are not above these rules. And I was about to say that if we aren't going to specialize it to meet Wikitroid's needs (I'm not going to say the horrible joke I thought of here) we might as well be using the WP one, but Roy suggested a rewrite anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) **As you requested, I added a provision to the proposal that makes it clear that admins are to follow this rule as well. Mr. Anon 01:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::*I shall commence my rewrite of the policy now, as well. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 02:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' I'm sorry, I meant I want it clear what the consequences for admins who disobey are. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :*'Comment' Anyway... what now? I do think this qualifies for immediate passage, how do we not already have one of these I do not know. However, knowing you, you'll probably say "IDK" or decide to leave it open for a while. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 03:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' The section I want edited is Wikitroid:No Personal Attacks#Consequences of personal attacks. That is what I was trying to say. The consequence for admins isn't clear. I'd suggest warning then recommendation for demotion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :*'Comment' There you go. Can we pass this immediately please? It's like high school students being mass vaccinated when there's a meningitis outbreak. You can't ask for permission because we desparately need to greatly reduce the amount of casualties from the outbreak. Similarly, we must greatly reduce the amount of personal attacks which are nowadays nonexistant by enforcing this policy fast. Otherwise, if you're not going to enforce it immediately, can you at least put it up on the sitenotice? And by that, I mean MediaWiki:Sitenotice, because no one will go to the Wikitroid: mainspace subpage. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Just added some finishing touches. It is ready to be passed. Mr. Anon 22:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I'm OK with the policy now. I'll close it soon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC)